smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Behind the Scenes! RH Edition
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: We see what RH does when he isn't making stories on the SML Fanon Wiki! _________________________ We see the city of Pensacola at sunrise. The scene then transitions to RH's house. The scene transitions again into a bedroom where RH is seen asleep in his bed. Suddenly, an alarm in the shape of Cat in the Hat rings. Cat in the Hat Alarm: My knowledge of eggs is tremendously wide- RH punches the clock off the shelf. He then wakes up. RH: Nice, morning! RH enters the bathroom and shuts the door. A few minutes later. RH exits the bathroom. He then enters his bedroom and opens his closet. RH: The usual. RH pulls out his normal outfit and puts it on. He then puts his headphones on his head. RH: Ok. Now, I'm hungry. RH heads into the kitchen and pours a bowl of "Lucky Frosted Cocoa Trix". He then pours milk into the bowl and eats it. RH: Ok! I think my favorite show should be on at this hour. RH turns on the TV and it shows The New Adventures of Dick Hydra! RH: Nice! Professor Doctor: Yes! I have finally invented the cure to cancer in order to take over the universe! Dick Hydra flies in. Dick Hydra; Stop right there, Professor Doctor! Professor Doctor: You will never stop me, Dick Hydra! Professor Doctor activates a jetpack, but falls over and crashes into the wall repeatably until the fuel runs out. Professor Doctor: Ok, you caught me. Dick Hydra picks up the cancer cure and destroys it. Dick Hydra: Another day saved thanks to Dick Hydra! RH: That was really good! Well, time to head out. RH exits his house and enters his car. He drives off. A few minutes later. RH parks at the SML Wiki Headquarters and enters. RH: Hey, everyone! I'm here! Trikkiboy: Hi, RH! RH sits with the other users. Culdee: Any signs of trolls yet? Trikkiboy: Not yet for today. Most of them have been blocked or taken care of by the Vandal Buster. RH: Nice! A few hours later. All of the users are leaving the headquarters. RH enters his car and drives off. Meanwhile. At Sunny's house, Masked Menace emerges from behind a bush and runs onto the road. He then pulls out a rifle and aims at Sunny Funny, who is sitting in the living room. Masked Menaces: Lights out- Suddenly, Masked Menace gets run over by RH's car and is sent flying. Masked Menace: CURSES! RH: What was that? Probably nothing. RH stops the car at his house. He then enters. RH: Ok! Might as well check some stuff on the wiki! RH turns on his laptop and heads to the wiki. RH: Let's see what new messages I got. RH opens Culdee's message. RH: Nice! Another teaser for Memories! I can't wait to see it! RH heads to the article for The Rabbit, scrolls down and sees MarioFan2009's 4/10 rating. RH: My only bad rating. That still casts a dark cloud over my stories. RH heads to the article for The Vandal Buster!. RH: I remembered making this story back in January! I can't wait to make the sequel in June! RH shuts off the laptop and heads into his bedroom. He then turns on the PS4 and turns on Minecraft. RH: Just going to work on my Pensacola map. One construction montage later. RH: Ok! Just finished building a 1950s style diner! I think I'll work on the Bob's Burgers restaurant next! But I got to head out again. RH enters his car and drives off. Later. RH is in the movie theater, watching The Unfortunate Knight!. Unfortunate Knight: Freeze, Dragon! I am here to slay you and bring peace to the kingdom of- The Dragon breathes fire on The Unfortunate Knight and turns him into ash. It then cuts to a THE END card. RH: That movie was really good! RH leaves the theater. A few minutes later. RH is in his house, eating a burger until his headphones start vibrating. RH: That must be The Creator. RH enters a black portal and finds himself in front of a massive shadowy entity. RH: Hello, Creator. Creator: Good to see you, RH. RH: What did you call me here, for? Creator: I need you to go to Walmart and buy me some groceries. Here is the list. RH: Got it! RH exits the portal, enters his car and drives off. A few minutes later. We see the exterior of Walmart. The scene then transitions to the inside where RH is seen shopping. RH: Ok. I just have to find pizza. RH finds the pizza and puts it in the cart. Later. RH puts the groceries into his car before driving off. Later. RH throws the bag into the black portal and it shuts. Creator: (voice) Thanks. RH turns on the TV and watches the news. Goodman: Breaking news, M'kay? RH's SML Wiki: The Movie is due to hit theaters in August! Many people from around the world are planning to travel to Pensacola just so they can see the world premiere. RH: Nice! Everyone's getting excited for my movie! Also, it's time for my favorite part of the day! RH enters his car and drives off. Later. RH enters Sportster's. Bartender: Your order, sir? RH: I'll have an order of wings! After RH heads to his table, he begins eating the wings until Parappa appears. Parappa: Hey, RH! RH: Hi! Parappa: Nice wings! RH: Thanks! Parappa: I'm also ordering wings so I think we should have a contest! RH: Ok! RH orders more wings and later, he and Parappa are sitting at opposite sides of the table with a pile of wings in front of them. Everyone in the bar watches. PJ Berri: Parappa? I don't think this is such a good idea! RH picks up a wing and eats it. However, by the time he is finished eating it, he sees Parappa throwing 5 into his mouth all at once. Parappa: I'm in the lead! RH: Maybe, But can you handle BUFFALO? Parappa: Wait, what? The bartenders bring out buffalo wings. Parappa: Well, I can do these as well! Parappa picks up a buffalo wing and carefully eats it. Parappa: Done- Parappa becomes horrified when he witness RH throwing 10 of them into his mouth and eating them with no ill effects. Parappa: ... Well, I'm still going to beat you! Both RH and Parappa begin eating many buffalo wings at once, as PJ Berri watches back and forth. At this point, both RH and Parappa have became full with barely any wings left. RH slowly picks up another one and eats it. 'Parappa: Seriously?! Parappa picks up another wing, but hallucinates it turning into PJ Berri's head PJ Berri Hallucination: I told you this wasn't a good idea! Parappa tries to eat the wing, but gags. Parappa then eventually throws the wing into the air as he collapses to the ground. RH catches the wing in his mouth and eats it. Bartender: Looks like RH won! Everyone cheers as PJ Berri heads to Parappa, lying on the ground. PJ Berri: I warned you. RH leaves the bar. Later. It is nightime. RH enters his house. RH: Man! That was a really good contest at Sportster's! Suddenly, RH notices the Vandal Buster signal in the sky outside his window. RH: It's that time of day again. RH puts on his Vandal Buster suit and flys off. Meanwhile. Screwball is in an alleyway with a drug dealer. Screwball: Hurry up with the money. I need to do cocaine! Suddenly, Vandal Buster appears. Vandal Buster: I must let you know that selling drugs in Pensacola is against the law! Screwball: Oh s***! Screwball runs off. Dealer: You will pay for taking away my customer! The Dealer pulls out a gun and shoots at Vandal Buster, but he dodges all the bullets. Vandal Buster then throws a bomb at the Dealer and it traps him in a net. Dealer: NO! LET ME GO! Vandal Buster flies off as the police show up to arrest the Dealer. Meanwhile. Vandal Buster enters the house, takes off his suit and puts it in the laundry. RH: Ok! Got that out of the way! Now, I'll make a story for the wiki! One story later. RH: Ok! Finished! Looks like people are liking it already! Well, I'd better go to bed. RH enters his bedroom and puts his headphones and clothes away. He then heads onto his bed. RH: Got to make another Firestar Arc episode tomorrow. RH falls asleep. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia Coming soon Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Stories by Rh390110478 Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:Bartender Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Creator Episodes Category:Dick Hydra Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Goodman Episodes